


Crimson

by insecureboyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureboyy/pseuds/insecureboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices never stopped. Shouting the word "Kill!" over and over.</p><p>No one made him happy, not even his brother.</p><p>Though, there was one man.. Whom always wore a trenchcoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

All he felt was anger, and rage, boiling up inside him, ready to burst.

He could look at people, and see their blood on his hands. The warmth of it, and the crimson color.

He never thought the day could come, but he'd even kill his own brother to make the voice stop.

There were voices, screaming inside his head, shouting "Kill! Kill! Kill!" Nonstop, making him wanna rip his skin apart and scream.

Now, all Dean ever did was sit at his computer, trying to find cases. Something, anything! He just needed something to take his mind off of it. Though, even on the case, all he could see was blood. He would space out, sometimes even forget what the case was about. All he needed was the blood.

"Dean!"

He jumped, almost choking on his burger. "What?!" He managed to cough out, glaring at Sam.

"I was trying to talk to you about the case! All you do anymore is stare out the window and watch people... It's creepy." The younger brother mumbled, glancing around the street.

"Whatever, Sammy. 'M taking a walk." Dean growled out, getting out of the car and quickly slamming the door. He walked down the sidewalk, ignoring his brothers shouts. He just needed a walk, one walk! Something to get his mind off of it!

Soon he regretted the decision.

He glanced around, and all he could see was dead bodies on the ground, covered in blood. He kept imagining an image of himself, slamming his blade into peoples chest. The cold, pale, deathly skin. The moment their eyes roll into the back of their heads, and they fall, lifeless.

"Dean?" A small, gruff voice asked, making him glance up.

Cas.

"Hey Cas, how ya doin'?!" He asked, plastering an obviously fake smile on his face. Dean looked soulless really, after what? Nine years? He never really looked happy. Because, hell, he was never happy!

"I'm.." The ex-angel frowned, thinking for the right word, "I'm.. Adjusting. Being a human is very different that usual. Now, instead of looking inside of people and seeing their souls, I can see their faces. I can never tell if they're kind, or mean.." He shrugged, the frown still on his face. Dean didn't like it, it didn't suit the man.

"Yeah.. Well." Dean glanced around, trying to find a way to get out of here. It's not like he didn't like talking to Cas, but he just didn't want the new human to see how he was now.

"Dean?"

"What, Cas?" He looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"You seem.." The man tilted his head, his eyes filled with wonder, and a little smudge of sadness. "Sad. Sadder than usual.. And.. Angry."

"Nah, Cas, just fine and dandy!" He smiled more, and it began to hurt his face. "Great day!"

"Dean.." Cas frowned, obviously not buying it. "I will be happy to listen if you would let me.."

"I mean it, trenchcoat, I'm fine..."

The shorter man shook his head, stepping closer, into his personal "bubble".

"We talked about this, Cas. Personal spa-" The man with the black hair kissed him, probably to shut him up.

I mean it worked, but Jesus.

Cas pulled away, studying him. "I've known you for a long time, Dean. I can tell when you are angry, and sad. So stop being an assbutt and tell me what's going on." He huffed, walking off and down the street.

Dean blinked. Once. Twice. "Shit, Cas.." He sighed, quickly following him.

Meanwhile, Sam sat in the car. He had silently followed Dean, just slowly driving. He watched the whole interaction, even snapping a picture of it and sending it to Charlie.

Maybe he could blackmail Dean, somehow. He grinned, puppy eyes lighting up, heading off to the store to go get some cake. He wondered if Dean would like cake, probably not.

Worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is crap I am trash omg fjnsdkfjnslkdjfvn


End file.
